witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Possession (quest)
Possession|reward = 1,550 Crystalized essence|previous = The King is Dead – Long Live the King|next = King's Gambit}}Possession is a secondary quest in related to the main storyline. Journal entry : Concern filled Crach's voice. And something else... pride? The jarl had pulled Geralt aside during King Bran Tuirseach's wake to confess his worries about his daughter, Cerys. She has sailed to Spikeroog, seeking to cure Jarl Udalryk's mysterious affliction. A dangerous mission, though one that would certainly be less so with a witcher's help. Geralt eyed his old friend over carefully, then made his decision. '' : ''After analyzing all the evidence, Geralt came to the conclusion that Udalryk was not haunted by a ghost, as Cerys had thought, nor was he insane or touched by the gods, as many Skelligers believed. The situation was far more grave: a particularly malicious wraith, known as a hym, had latched onto the jarl. Geralt and Cerys thus faced the challenge of finding a way to free Udalryk from this evil being's power. :Geralt tricks the hym (follow Cerys' plan): :: Cerys hit upon an idea. They would trick the hym. Geralt decided to trust her. Cerys ran off, snatched Udalryk's infant child from its cradle and ran back towards the abandoned home, with the jarl and his honor guard hot on her heels. Meanwhile Hjort, whom Cerys had informed of her plan and asked for help, slipped into the house unnoticed. :: Once inside, Cerys commanded Geralt to toss the babe into a burning stove. Caught off-guard by this seemingly-mad request, Geralt nevertheless acquiesced, hoping it was all part of the plan. To his great relief, it was. The hym, thinking Geralt an infanticide, left Udalryk to latch onto this new, even more guilt-ridden victim. Yet when it was revealed the child had survived unharmed, the evil being had to depart into the ether. Cerys' trickery and the witcher's cold blood had saved Udalryk, freeing him from his torment at long last. :Geralt fights the hym (the witcher way): :: Geralt decided to take care of the hym using tried and true wicther methods. This meant, as it often does, waiting until after dusk and gathering a generous supply of torches. Only then did he and Udalryk journey to the abandoned home to set about forcing the wraith to reveal its true visage. The fight lasted the entire night. Though at times Geralt feared Udalryk would not withstand the torture the hym dealt in its last throes of self-defense, by the time dawn came our heroes had triumphed and the hym had dissolved back onto the ether. Objectives * Ask Udalryk where Cerys is. * Ask about Cerys in the village. * Talk to Bergthora. * Find Eiric. * Kill the Drowners. (400 ) * Looks for Cerys in the abandoned home using your Witcher Senses. * Find the sword named Brokvar. (400 ) * Tell Cerys you found the sword. * Go to Udalryk with Cerys. * Place Brokvar near Aki's bones. * Return to Udalryk. * Meet Cerys in Udalryk's old home. * Search the house and find a way to drive off the hym. * See what Cerys has found. * When you're ready, talk to Cerys. (750 either choice) * If Geralt decides to trick the hym: ** Defeat Udalryk's warriors. * If Geralt decides to fight the hym: ** Tell Udalryk about the hym ** Place torches around the abandoned home (4 sconces) ** When you're ready, talk to Udalryk ** Light the torches ** Fight the Hym ** Go to the basement and kill Hym Videos pl:Zadanie:Wybraniec bogów Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests